Dark Scar (Remake)
by LovelyRose94
Summary: I never trusted anyone about this." " Well, that makes two of us doesn't it?" " Maybe we can help each other? What do you say?" " I don't think you want to help a killer, Lucy." " You are not the only one that did something that you regret."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Rose is back with the Remake of Dark Scars! I want say thank you for being very supportive and encouragement you guys gave me! Chapter 2 will be here in 2-3 days tops. ( Depends what is going on, It might be longer) Here is Chapter one and I do hope you guys in Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Fairy Tail

In the town of Hargeon, it was a very peaceful place for an old and crowded town. People walking down the streets laughing, cheering as they go about their daily lives. But something was stirring, fate has selected two more people. Strangers. They will soon encounter each and it will be decided if fate was right or not.

ON the busy street, a young girl with long blonde hair was standing on the side putting up her glossy blonde hair up in a ponytail. She is so young, innocent and full of life, her chocolate brown eyes were gazing across the busy street, then she looks down in the palm of her hand revealing a small silver key sparkling under the sunlight. She had a small smile on her face and she spoke in the softest tone of gratitude. " It was so generous of the old man to give me this Key for free." She said innocently as she began her walk down the busy street. What strike odd at the young woman was her clothing. Especially for a hot summer day. She wore a dark blue long sleeves shirt and skinny jeans. Shouts and scream caught her attention as she looks over, seeing three groups of girls talking loudly as they ran to the Central Square" It's Salamander!" " Salamander is in town!"They scream running out of her sight. The young woman tilted her head with curious. " Why would a famous person come in an old town like this?" She said softly, but her curiosity got the best of her. So she follows the screaming fangirls.

Once she arrived at the Central Square, she noticed that there was a lot of young women here. Whoever this Salamander is he is very popular with the ladies, She stood on her tiptoes to see over the girls to find the person that has this many fangirls but failed to see this Salamander. She pouts a little as she walks over to the fangirls and pushed them out of the way to make some room for her to go through. She apologizes as she makes her way to the center, Once she did and looked over seeing a man with dark blue spiky hair, his body was rather slimy and he is relatively tall for himself. On his face, he has a tattoo the looked like tongs. His clothing went with him rather well for someone that is famous.

As Lucy watched him, she noticed something on his fingers, She frown a little as noticed that the rings were charm magic an illegal magic that has been banned for years. Salamander noticed Lucy eyeing his rings and grin at her. " Well, Hello young lady." He steps forward standing in front of her, He waves his hands with rings on in front of her. Before Lucy could do anything, she was already under his spell. She was in love, a heart was over her eyes as she watched the fake Salamander. " What are you doing?" A dark and mysterious voice broke through the screaming fans and Lucy's heart broke at the voice. It made her body shiver, she looks over to only see a figure wearing a black cloak . The only color was his pink hair color, the man's face had a hard look on it, his black eyes seeing through everything that's been going on. He is very handsome for someone that has a dangerous aura around him

Lucy Pov*

The pink haired man glared at the Salamander with hate. Like he was going to kill him, I looked down and spotting a blue cat standing next to him with a worried look on his face for the man or Salamander. As if feeling someone watching him, the blue cat looks up at me with a curious face, I felt nervous as the blue cat stared at me. Salamander stepped forward and smiled at him. " Well, Is someone jealous?" I gulped as I noticed the other man glare growing darker. " Why I would be jealous of someone that using illegal spells?" I backed away from the group having a gut feeling that this was not going to end pretty. I always trusted my instinct and normally they are always right. The man noticed me backing away and looked back at the Salamander. " I am not using any illegal spells, you are just upset that you are not famous?" I walked over to the man and stood next to him. " Then remove your rings, before you piss him off anymore." I said watching Salamander eyes wide at my statement. I felt something touched my leg causing me to flinch in surprise, I look down at the blue cat who was staring up at me a surprised look.

" Who are you? What guild are you from?" I blinked at him statement and frown. " I am not in a guild," I mumble ignoring the first question for safety reason, I look back up and to tell the Salamander to remove his rings again, but He took off running and the pink hair man ran after him with great speed. I gasped as watched a battle rage out, the pink hair man had beautiful blue-black flames. His flames burn Salamander's magic like it was nothing. He rushed at Salamander with black and blue flames around his fist and punch him towards us. I gasped with quick reflexes I grab the friendly blue cat and dodge the flying body. Salamander's body crashed into the side of a building making wall crumble, I quickly moved away from the falling walls and my eyes wide in shocked, the walls of a four-story building fell right on top of the Salamander. Then it was silents and the man walked over to the crumbling building pulling salamander out and toss him on the ground. "Bora, former member of the Titan Nose. Your business for Slavery ends today." As he punches Bora and knocking him unconscious.

I held the cat close to my chest as I watched him pick up the fake Salamander, then looks at me with a blank expression. " I see that Happy is asleep." He nods his head and I look down at the sleeping blue cat and smiled softly. " Wake him up." He said coldly, I looked at him shocked with his behavior towards his companion. I gave him a glare. " No," I said in a hard tone. The man raised an eyebrow at my sudden tone of voice and glared at me. He walks over to me dropping Bora on to the ground as he steps in front of me. He was so close that I can smell his scent of wild forest fire and his magic was powerful and dangerous. I gulped and stood my ground, looking at him in eyes " Wake the damn cat up." He said with a hiss, I hold Happy tightly and protectively. "No, I will not."

I knew I was in deep trouble when he growled at me and his dark eyes went yellow. 'He is a Dragon Slayer. A very dangerous Dragon Slayer.' I thought. Even though my body trembles I didn't back down, I was not going to back down. I have been through much worse state than this." Natsu, Don't hurt her." We both look down at the cat and saw him looking at Natsu with pleading eyes. Seconds became minutes or hours as Happy and Natsu stared at each. I sighed and spoke softly. " How about this, I will follow you to where you need to go and I want him to rest. So it's a win-win situation." He looks up at him with still yellow eyes and closed them, sighing in annoyance. " Fine, but you better keep up." He said as he picks Bora back up and began walking

After we dropped Bora at the Knights feet. Literally, we began our journey to god knows where. Happy was awake and flying between Natsu and I. Happy explain that Natsu was the Chaos Dragon Slayer and He sort of took him in, but the guild raised him." So Where is home for you?" I asked as walked. " Magnolia," Natsu said as he walked ahead and left us to talk. " Oh. What guild are you from?" I said Happy gave me a large smile " We are the best guild, Fairy Tail" Happy asked. My eyes wide and ran up to Natsu grabbing his cloak tugging on it. " Let's go!" He gave me a glare as I tug on his cloak. " What's your problem?" He said. " Well, you guys are going to Fairy Tail! I been looking for it for years and I can finally join a guild I wanted to join since I was a little girl." I said giving a smile, Then I noticed his eyes soft a little as he watched my excitement. " Hey. You never answer my question? Who are you?" Happy asked landing on my shoulder, I flinched a little at the touch. His soft paws were barely touching my skin and it took all I can to not scream. I gave him a small smile. " You can call me Lucy," I said.

It took several hours to reach Magnolia and the town was beautiful and crowded, The people here were happy and busy. The air here was cleaner than Hargeon was, it didn't smell like raw fish and it wasn't moist and hot either, it is clean and refreshing. It was open and lively, It was like I was dreaming as I looked around town with Natsu behind me, I turn around to look Natsu who was giving me a confused look and I smiled at him softly, he looked away from me and I heard Happy giggle softly. " Come Lucy, Let's go to the guild." I nod my head and follow Natsu to the guild. We arrived at a rather large building with a sign with "Fairy Tail" on it. ' Look, mom, I made it." I thought to myself as I walked inside the building with Natsu behind me.

This is what I didn't expect from Fairy Tail. The whole guild was brawling, tables were broken and chairs were being thrown around along with people. It was something I wasn't expecting at all. A woman with short white hair came up, giving me a smile. " Welcome to Fairy Tail. Good evening Natsu." He didn't respond to her and jumped over the brawl to the second floor and took a seat. She puffed her cheeks and mumble " Rude much?" I looked away from him and smiled at her. " I am Lucy and I hoping to join." Her mood lifted up. " Sure, It's nice to see a nice face in the guild." I follow her to bar and order a milkshake. " Does this happen all the time?" I asked looking back at the people still brawling.

She laughed softly and nods her head " Of course. Erza and My sister Mirajane started it. Hopefully, Gray won't start his habit… Nevermind I jinxed it." I looked over seeing a man with dark hair wearing nothing but his socks. I gasp looking away, shaking my head to get rid of the image I just saw. I felt someone tapping my shoulder and I look over seeing him standing there. " Can I borrow your shirt." I gaped at him and knocked him back into the brawling pit. " Hell no!" I said. Then a large foot stomp on the floor knocking everyone back, My eyes wide at the giant in the middle of the brawl. " I WAS GONE FOR TWO MINUTES AND YOU GUYS ARE ALL READY WRECKING THE PLACE!" The giant growled out.

I sat there in daze ignoring the speech he was giving everyone. I was so overwhelmed what I just went through today. That I didn't realize I was I rubbing the scar on my right shoulder. " Are you ok?" I heard Lisanna noticing my behavior, I stopped rubbing my shoulder and smiled at her. " Yeah. All that walking made my body ache." I lied to her, she gave me a smile and nods her head. " Master!" The older man looks over at us and jumped down. " Well hello, child. Who you might be." He asked giving me a smile. " I am Lucy and I was hoping to join Fairy Tail."

" What magic do you use?" He asked. "I used Stellar Magic," I said. He glances at me for a minute and nods his head, but his face was blank like as if he knows, my heart sank down to my stomach, I try my best to hold back the tears and it was working. " Well, Stellar Magic is quite rare. Sure why not. Come with me to my office once you get your mark." He said giving me a smile. Lisanna came back with a stamp and I told her to put it on my hand with the color pink, once that was done. I follow Master to his office, I had a sad face as I remember my past with my family I once had and I knew Master had many questions and it was going to be hard for to explain everything, well almost everything. I looked up seeing Natsu sitting there with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

' You can Love a monster, It even can love you back, but that doesn't change it nature.' I quoted as I follow Master into his office missing Natsu watching my every move with an intense gaze.

Natsu Pov*

'That girl is hiding something.' I thought to myself, I snort and looked out to the guild as they laughed and talked. ' Why Should I care if that girl is hiding something.' I glared at the table and a feeling in my chest that I never felt before. Concerned. ' Liar. You do care.' I closed my eyes and growled to myself. " No wonder my father left me. I must have been weak in his eyes to have these feelings." Then my eyes narrow darken as I remember the time with Acnologia, The Black Dragon. The training was deadly and beyond exhaustion, while I was under his care, I was forced to hunt alone and kill innocent people. That what made me a true killer, My first kill was a young woman and without hesitation, I killed her in her own home along with her husband and child.

Their death was gruesome and unnatural, I heard rumors from the villagers that the bodies took days to identify and they had to burn the house to the ground because the house still had a scent of blood lingering inside and others say they could hear the screams and cries inside. Some of the people left and never return, because on the same day they left. They were killed and been fed to the wolves or bears, then slowly the killing became much easier for me. The nightmares stay away each time I killed someone. Three months after his first victims, the whole village was empty and the scent of blood filled the whole place.

At the X777, Acnologia suddenly vanished without a trace, I searched day and night to find that bastard without food or water. I nearly died till an old woman name Porlyusica took me in and fed me. She never asked what I been through, but I figure she found out from the scars and the scent of blood lingering on my skin. That's when the nightmares started, the screams and the bloodlust in my nightmares caused me to go insane thinking that voices were in the building and I began to hallucinate the people I killed, their deformed bodies haunt me day and night.

Then one day, I blunt everything to her as I watch the horror flash across her face. But she didn't throw me out, but pity for being turn into a killer. ' I know a place, that will help your nightmares and Maybe you can understand being human again.' She said to me. She took me here, to Fairy Tail and explain everything to Gramps. The old man was in tears to see a child go through that and when they asked who this man was that taught me. 'The Black Dragon taught how to kill.' Then it made sense, he wasn't raising me as a parent, but as a killer. He wanted to turn me to be like him. When Gramps told me to think about what I want to do and I did, I stay with Porlyusica for two weeks and I made up my mind. I wanted to defeat Acnologia for what he made me and So I joined Fairy Tail. But not to be human, because my humanity was long gone, but to get stronger to kill the Dragon that raised me

I clenched my fist tightly as the rage inside me grow, Master door opens and I look over seeing the girl walking out with her head down, her blonde hair cover face as walked down the stairs, She looks up at me and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. I can smell the tears on her, the rage I once had, disappear as I watched her leave the guild.

" But before that, I need to found out about her," I mumble to myself.

" You won't need to Natsu." I look over at Master with the door open with a grim face, I frown at him. " I need to speak with you about Lucy." the way he said her name send shivers down my spine and the look of desperate on his face made me very confused, I turn my head as I watch her leave the building with Happy in her arms. What the hell is going on?

I walked into the office closing the door behind me as I watch Master pacing back and forth. I frown a little at his distressed behavior. " What's going on Master?" I asked. " Lucy lost her parents from a fire, but something strikes me odd. She said she lived with her Aunt and Uncle for a time, but left. Something is out of place with her, something dark in lurking in her mind Natsu. I have a mission for you." He said as he looked up at me with a tense gaze. " Keep an eye out for her, protect her and most of all find out what the hell is going on."

" Why are you asking me to do this? Why not ask Ezra to do it." I said bluntly as I lean against the door. Master shake his head as he jumps on his desk sitting down on the desk. " She is comfortable with you, even with your behavior. She told me that you were kind enough to bring her here, even if you didn't want to. Look Natsu, I am not asking you to walk up to her and say " I am here to protect you" Get close to her, get her to feel like home. Maybe go on a mission with her and see how she fights. Keep an eye out, though, something is lurking in the shadows and it's scaring her." He said, I nod my head and turn around opening the door. " Consider it done. I will let you know what I find out." as I left the office, closing the door behind me.

 **Please leave a Review and Like always if you see any misspelling or grammar let me know. It's greatly appericated and also, if you see anything weird ( Like weird numbers and stuff) Let me knoe Asap! And I will do everything I can to fix it :) Thank you and I will see you guys in the next Chapter!**

 **LovelyRose**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Strange

Lucy PoV*

It's been three days since I join Fairy Tail and it felt like I was already at home, Lisanna introduce me to her brother and sister, Elfman and Mirajane. Mirajane wasn't very happy to meet me, So I might have a problem with her in the future and Elfman was a odd character, but he was nicer than Mirajane. Erza and Gray were the other people that seem rather nice to meet. Expect for Ezra intimidating behavior and Gray's stripping habit, but they were good people. I also, met Levy and the Shadow Gear team, Droy and Jet were very weird and protective of Levy. But none the less I made a new friend, she is a cheery friend and she loves books just as much as I do. Then there is Cana, I won't say she was weird because of her drinking habit, but for the past three days. I would catch her looking at me funny and come to find out her magic is Card Magic and she can a person future, past and present. That's when my heart sunk down to my stomach. She must know what happen to me in the past and I am very frightened about that.

But so far, she has not otter a word to me or anyone us, So I guess my secret is safe for now. I was currently at the quest board looking through papers wondering which one to pick. " Lucy!" I turn over my shoulder seeing happy flying behind me. " Are you going on a mission?" He asked laying on top of my head. I look up at him and smiled softly. " Yeah, I am deciding which one I want to go," I said looking through, till I found one about getting a book for a lot of jewels and also said that I need to dress up as a maid. I bit my lip as I stare at the paper. " Can I go with you, Luce?" I looked up at him giving a confused look. " Don't you have to ask Natsu if you can go?" He nods his head and flew up to the second floor where Natsu sat.

I walked over to Lisanna and hand her the quest. " I will be going on this one." I said, she gave a worried look. " by yourself? Why don't you take someone with you." I shook my head and smiled at her. "I will be ok, Happy is coming with me if it's ok with Natsu." My eyes blinked as I watch Lisanna eyes grow big and she looks speechless. " What did I do?" I asked nervously Before Lisanna can say anything. A loud thud was heard behind me, I looked over seeing Natsu next to me with a blank face. " I am going with her, let's go." He said in a demanding tone, The guild went quiet. I looked around the area to see everyone looking right at me with a shocked expression, I felt very uncomfortable at their gazes till Natsu called out. " Are you coming, woman?" I snapped out of my nervous daze grabbing the now signed quest and quickly left the quiet place with Natsu and Happy behind me.

Makarov Pov*

Once Natsu and Lucy left the guild, everyone turned towards me with a questioning expression. " Master, will Lucy be alright with Natsu? " Lisanna asked sadly. I closed my eyes remembering the conversation I had with Lucy and Natsu. They were the same in their sorts of way, The girl need someone there to protect her and Natsu needs mental help from his raging dragon killer instinct. They were perfect and hopefully one day they will see that their own scars will make them who they are. ' I do hope so' I thought as I open myself looking at everyone in the room who had either a worried expression or sad expression on their faces. " She is in much better hands, I can assure you that." I finally said. ' Mavis, I do hope I am right.' I stared at the door one last time before I went to my office to get everything ready for my meeting.

Lucy Pov*

'It's strange. Everyone behavior towards Natsu is not normal. It's like they are afraid of him or something? I Need to find out why the guild is afraid.' I thought as I followed Natsu out of Magnolia, down a path through the woods. I glance up at as he walked in front of me, Happy was flying beside him and they look like they are having a conversation. 'Probably about me.' I thought sadly as I wrap my arms around my waist tightly as we continue our journey.

It's been 2 hours and we arrived at a stuffy mansion. Where the client is staying, we went up the stairs and into a room, once we got inside we noticed that a man and female were sitting on the couch looking very worried. I frown a little, but I walked over and sat down on the couch with Happy beside me. Natsu decided to stand behind the couch we sat and looked at our clients with a blank gaze, causing them to become quite nervous. " Hello My name is Lucy, and this is Natsu and Happy. We are from Fairy Tail, What is it that you want us to do?" I said politely.

" My name is Kaby Melon and this is my wife. I want you to get in the Everlue Mansion and get a particular book called Daybreak." He said as he folds his hands together rather tightly. " You want us to steal it?" I asked and come to my surprised to Kaby tone. " No, I want you to destroy it." He said in a dark tone, I frown a little and bit my lip. " Alright, we will do it," I said as I stood up, picking up Happy when he gave me his pleading eyes. Then we walked out of the mansion heading towards Everlue Mansion.

We arrived at the mansion within 10 minutes, Natsu was leaning on a tree looking at the building. Like he is studying the inside of the building to locate the book or something. I walked over beside him and quietly asked. " You got a plan to get inside?" I looked at the square looking building. It was an ugly color, it reminded me of my uncle's place, but it was much bigger and there was a lot of security. " We will go on the roof, Happy can fly you up there." He said as he turns around. " What about you?" I asked as he walked away. " I can take care of myself." He said and that was our conversation.

Happy place me on the roof gently, we looked around the roof to see if anyone is up here. I turn around to give the close is clear, but then I felt the hot wind blowing against my face, I blinked a couple of times instead of looking out in the woods, all I saw was blank clothing. I looked up seeing Natsu raising an eyebrow at me with amusement. I blushed in embarrassment and mumble as I step away from him. " Let's go get the stupid book." Natsu walks over to a window, he places his hand on the glass and it began to melt making a perfect circle. He reaches his arm through the hole and unlocks the window, opening the window slowly. He turns his head to listen for anyone in the area. "Let's go." He said jumping through the window and landing perfectly, I sighed as I felt myself being picked up by Happy and flew us down to the floor beside Natsu. " Now we need to find a Library in this spuare fucking manison," I mumbled grumpy, as I follow Natsu with a giggling Happy beside me.

Before we got further into the mansion." Intruders!" A group maids appeared in front of us, all of them except one had a weapon. " Damn it all," Natsu growled in irritation as he knocks out all the maids. I looked at the unconscious maids and back up at Natsu who still had an annoyed look on his face. I bit my lip " I really don't want to know what you will look like when you're mad." I said openly to him, He nods his head at me. "Good, now let's get this damn book." He mumbled as he storms off with an intense aura around him.

We looked in every room in this god forsaken mansion and no sign of a library, Natsu was getting more and more annoyed of this place. Every time we open up a room and it's not the library he would growl, Louder and louder each time we open any door. His once dark eyes were now yellow one word from either from me or Happy he would snap and go on a killing spree. We stood at the last room with a double door that had golden handles on it, I reach for the door and open it. My hopes lifted we have finally reached the library. Natsu walked in first still irritated with the game of finding the library. Than we beginning our search for the book called Daybreak.

It didn't take long for us to find it, even though this guy had millions of books that was only there to collect dust. I would never understand people that have these many books and not read them. Also, why in the world would anyone get big ass shelves is beyond my understand. But whatever floats their boats. Happy called out " Hey guys! I found it!" I looked down at Happy who was on the bottom shelves, I smiled at the blue cat and climb down the ladder. Natsu walked over to happy to look at the title and nods his head. " Good job Happy." He said making Happy blush in delight at his praise. I walked over to them and frown. " Wait? I never heard of this book by Zemu Zaelon" I said taking the book from Happy. " Who gives a crap? The client wants it gone." Natsu said lifting up his fist lighting up his black and blue flames, he steps forward to fire the book. But something in my gut told me not to and it was very important. " Now hold on Natsu," I said in a pleading tone as I took a step away from him.

Now this is when things get complicated, I knew Natsu was pissed off earlier. But now, he was beyond pissed off. He gave me a dark glare and his eyes were glowing, his teeth were razor sharp like a dragon and he growled deep and loudly . What do you expect from the child of The Black Dragon? " I knew that you won't get the job done. Hand over the book woman." He hissed out smoke as he glared at me. Let me tell you something, I am beyond scared. My body trembles at his intimidating glare and his flames were not helping.

Before anything could happen, the double doors swung open hitting the walls, at the doorway stood a short fat man in a black suit with a red rose on the pocket and his hair style was not impressing at all, clearly this guy thinks that shaving the side of your head to nothing and have long hair that looks like a fucking happy duck mouth were supposed to impressed someone. His mustache was no better, it was like a small elf decided to crawl up his big nose and dangle it's legs on both sides of this guy's troll nostrils. And I am sorry, but this guy's eyes looked way too small like peas size small on his face. I blame the nose on that part.

" I never would've thought to have any intruders in my home. So I wanted to see what you are looking for before I end your miserable lives." He said with a cocky grin as he plays with his mustache. I gripped the book tightly and I noticed that Natsu was focusing on Everlue. Maybe, a fight will help blow off some steam for him. " Look Natsu, I know you are pretty pissed off at me at the moment. But can you stall for a few minutes, This book is hiding something." I said, I didn't get an answer for a while, I guess he was pretty mad at me. Great, there goes my chances on being friends with a dragon. I turn around and was about to take off when Natsu spoke. " You better be careful." He said firmly, I looked over at him shocked that he spoke to me, but also he was looking at me with his normal dark eyes. " Go. I will deal with him." He demands. I nod my head and ran out the room without looking back.

Natsu Pov*

Damn that old man. Damn that woman. Damn this whole mission. If I was by myself I would've got this mission done in seven fucking different ways. But she was right, I could sense magic around that book for some reason and she was the only one that could probably decode the mystery of that book.

I got in my fighting stand when Everlue chuckled. " A mystery huh? Maybe is a lost treasure or something to sell. Hehe, Do not worry. I have something special for your vermin." He said snapping his fingers and two figures appear behind him. " Say hello to the Vanish Brothers." He said as he gave out a laugh. " You two deal with this pest, I am going after the girl." He said as he disappears using his Diver Magic, by drilling into the floors.

Without taking my eyes off my opponents I spoke in a demanding tone. " Happy go help Lucy. She might need your help, I will be there when I am done with these guys." The blue cat nods his head " Aye!" Then he follows the fat old man through the tunnel. The two figure glared at me and gotten in there fighting stands. " I hope you guys are worth it, Because I really don't want a shitty fight," I comment clearly pissing the Vanish Brothers off.

'Damn this mission to hell, Once this is done. We are going to have a heart to heart conversation Woman.' I thought to myself as I lung towards the Brothers in full force.

 **As you can tell I didn't do much on this chapter, because I like how it went. I know that I didn't get it down like I said I was. A lot has been going on and I need to focus on that. Thank you for your support and I will get the next chapter up as quickly as I can.**

 **LovelyRose~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Somewhat Friendship with a Dragon

Narrative Pov*

They never expected anything, Being the son of The Black Dragon is not something to be grateful about. The only thing good about it is the power that is held within young man. The deadly speed and strength of a dragon. The Vanish brothers never stood a chance, the room was trashed and the walls that were once clean were now cover in black smug from the flames. The books were burned to nothing but ashes and in the middle stood the Son of the black dragon with his flames were dancing around him wildly from the rage he felt before. He had a distance look on his face, his dark eyes blazed yellow. He seems lost, something within him was stirring.

A shout was heard from through the tunnel snapping the young man out of his trace. He was now in a protective stage and a deadly growl rumble through his chest. The young woman, Lucy had changed his life and destiny. He has no clue why.

Natsu Pov*

'Some challenge they were' I said as he glances at burnt bodies that lay twitching from the intense flames. I walked over to the tunnel and looked down, I narrow my eyes. " Why did I act like that?" I mumbled to myself. ' Normally I have better control of myself' I thought to myself. " I knew that you won't get this job done, Hand over the book!"

I felt raw emotion that I never felt before. This woman is changing something in me and I don't like it one bit. " Ah!" Another shout from Lucy made my body tense and I was trembling it's like my dragon instinct wants me to go to her. To protect her from anything and destroy anything that made her cry or cause any pain.

That's why She is like me. She has scars and a dark past, but yet she can still smile to everyone in the guild. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, finally making a decision. Before I jumped down a familiar magic brought my attention. I look over my shoulder and saw the gorilla size maid with purple hair standing there. " Another challenge?" I mumble as I turn around lighting up my fist ready for another battle.

Then the battle started, She charged forward swing her fist at me, I dodge and punched the gorilla maid in the stomach causing her to fly into the wall, She crashed into it. But came off the wall like it was nothing. I raised an eyebrow and slowly grin at her. " Interesting," I mumbled in delight. We both flow at each other fist raised, we were about to make contact till she stopped. I stopped frowning a little sort of disappointed till I noticed she was fading. My eyes wide a little " Shit, she a Stellar Spirit. Then that's mean." I spun around and jumped into the tunnel to where Lucy was.

"If he is a Stellar Mage, Who knows what tricks he has up his sleeves." I Thought to myself. ' I have a feeling that this woman is going to be the death of me.'

Lucy Pov*

" I knew this book was holding a secret," I said closing the book, I somehow manage to find myself in a sewer. The consent dripping echo down the sewer, it was quite. Way too quite. I looked down the sewer listening for anything.

Everything happen in seconds, One minute was standing looking around the area and the next I was pinned down to ground both my arms behind my back. I yelped in surprised and in pain, I looked over seeing Everlue staring at me darkly. " Secrets don't make friends little girl." He said, He glance down and noticed my keys on my hip. " You won't be needing these anytime soon." He said as he used on hand to pin my arms to my back and used his other arms to take my keys tossing them away from.

Then something stirs inside of me. Fear ran through my veins as I stared at my keys a few feet away from me. What is going on with my body? I can sense a strong power bury within me like it wants out and my chest burns at the feeling. I can hear my heart pounding and my vision was slowly going red, till I felt Everlue grip on my arm were gone in quick motion I went over grabbing my keys. My eyes were wide and I was trembling in fear, a single tear ran down my cheek. " Wh-what was that feeling?" I said as I put my keys on my hip with shaken hands.

I looked over my shoulder seeing Happy in the sewer water. I blinked a couple of times and gasped in realization. " Happy get out of the water!" I said in a motherly tone. He looks at me while he swims. " But it's so warm Luce." I looked at him with a sick look and looked away. " Because that is sewer water, Happy," I mumbled as I looked at Everlue who was rubbing his red cheek. " That damn cat. You will be a fine rug cat." He hissed glaring at Happy. I gave the man the deadliest glare. " You are a waste of human anatomy. How could you isolate this man and threat to take his family citizenship? You are not even human to think this book was all about you" The man looks at me with wide eyes and shocked expression. " How do you know that? No one wasn't supposed to know!"

I grin darkly. " It was written in black and white." I showed the book to him, his eyes narrow realizing that he has been tricked . " Well Looks like I have to make sure none of you get out of here… alive." I pulled out a golden key and lift it up in the air. " Open the gate, Cancer!" I shouted a bright light burst from the key and then it went out. A man appears with crab-like legs and he was holding scissors. " Hey baby, what can I do for you today?" He said in a cool tone.

" I need your help Cancer," I said stepping beside him. I looked over noticing that he was looking at me strangely. I blinked and began to feel nervous. " What?" I asked nervously, He shakes his head and mumbles. " Nothing Lucy. Let's do this." He said.

Everlue barked out a laugh causing us to look over at him. " You think you are the only Stellar Mage little girl. Open the gate, the Virgin Maiden" He called out. Everything happen all at once, one minute the bright light blinded our vision and the gorilla maid and Natsu was standing there. My eyes wide in shock and my mind began racing. " Did he went through the Spirit world?" I mumbled and Happy spoke to me. " No, he came through the tunnel." Causing me to sigh in relief at his statement. Natsu knocked the maid away making an opening for me to get Everlue. I reach to my side taking out my whip and I swung my whip towards Everlue catching him off guard. Then I swung him with all my strength throwing him towards Cancer. " Now Cancer!" I shouted without hesitation Cancer leaps forward cutting Everlue hair and clothes.

Everlue was defeated by humiliation and we retrieve the book. We left rather quickly so we don't get caught by the Knights that patrol this area and walked through the woods for a faster route. We were almost there till Natsu stops and turns to me with a dark expression. Oh for fuck sake.

" So what's so important about that book? Care to explain especially that we had failed the mission." He said crossing his arms waiting for an explanation, I laughed nervously and looked down at the book. " It's something important for everyone. A father's love." His eyes darken at my statement and gave out a growl. " What is so fucking important about a father's love?" My eyes wide and gave out a small gasp, then I grew sad. " Everyone deserve some light of a father's sacrifices or maybe some closure. I don't what happen to you and your father. But not a lot people can remember their fathers and what they look like. At least, you have somewhat of a memory or purpose."

It's all true, I don't remember much of my father. The only memory I have of him was his big smile and his tattoo of a red dragon on his arm. I couldn't remember anything else and it frustrates me to no end. I guess living with my abusive uncle and Aunt made me forget all about him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch at contact and I looked up seeing Natsu standing there with a sad look on his face. I place my hands on my face noticing that my cheeks were wet from my tears., I wipe the tears away, but they kept coming. " I'm sorry, I can't seem to stop crying," I mumbled, The area was quiet except the sound of my soft cries. But not once that Natsu spoke, he just stood there listening to my soft cries. After a few minutes, I was all dried up from my crying, I was sitting at the base of a tree staring out to space, my throat felt very dry and scratchy, my eyes were tense and sore from all my crying.

"Luce? Who gave you those scars?" My body tensed up as I look over at Happy with a terrified look on my face. " What do you mean?" I croaked out the words. " I saw them the other day when you thought I was sleeping and I saw the scars on your back." He said in embarrassment tone. I closed my eyes and place my hand on my shoulder where the worst scar was at. " I don't want to talk about it. I am not ready to speak about it." I said in a dead tone as I grip my shoulder tightly as a flash of memories of my past ran through my head. I closed my eyes and sighed trying to calm myself looked over seeing Natsu rubbing his chest. " I want to know something Natsu… Why is everyone at the guild act different towards you?" He looked over at me scanning my face. " I didn't something in the past and when they found out they are now seeing me as a monster." He said boldly, but he also sounds hurt.

" Guess we are not that different." I blurt out as I stare at nothing but the trees around us. I stood up and turn to him giving a soft smile surprising him. " Maybe we can help each other. What do you say?" I said.

The sunshine through the trees revealing more of Natsu face, his shocked face slowly went to a soft grin. He turns around and began walking to the Client's place. Well, that's a start. I guess I am somewhat friends with a dragon? I giggled to myself and ran to catch up to him.

 **Sorry it took so long, I had a lot on my plate and I didn't have time to get some sleep. I am working on the next chapters and I get them up here ASAP! Alright guys Like always I hoped you enjoy and I will see you later.**

 **LovelyRose**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Fairy Tail's Strongest Team

It's been a couple of days since Natsu and I went on our last mission. We told Mr. Kaby that he should destroy his father work and when he was about to burn the book. The magic seal on the book broke and it was something for the client that was from his father. Later on, Natsu informs me that the place wasn't Kaby at all. So we end up not getting any of the awards, but it was nice to know that Kaby has something from his father.

But once we got back, Natsu went to his normal self. Ignoring me and everyone else in the guild, but sometimes I will catch him glancing down at me.

I was sitting at the bar drinking my milkshake that Lisanna made. She just telling me that about Dark Guilds and how they were involved with criminal activities. " Wow, that's scary." I shiver at her statement. " What's scary that you went on a job with Natsu." She said as cleans another mug. I frown a little at her and title my head at her comment " What do you mean?" I asked in a curious tone, then out of nowhere a man with orange short spiky hair and sunglasses that barely shows his eyes, pops up next to me causing me to yelp in surprise. " Well, Hello beautiful. Can I treat you on a date?" He said in a flirty tone, then his eyes travel down to my keys and his face went white. " Are those Zodiac keys?" He asked in a scared tone. I frown a little and place my hands on my keys protectively, then that feeling began to rise again. His eyes shot up at me and then he takes off. " Sorry, we can't be together!" He yells as he ran out the door. I sighed and rub my chest trying to figure out that feeling.

'It was that feeling again, what the hell is going on with me' I thought to myself. 'I never felt this raw rage before. What the hell happening to me?' I bit my lip to try to gather myself, then the door slams showing that weird guy again. But he had fear on his face " Ezra is coming!" He shouts and everyone besides me and assuming Natsu were looking at him with a scared face Then Mirajane stood up cracking her knuckles, she had a dark look on her face. " Alright, Tin can is here." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her behavior, I turn around and began to drink my milkshake. " Luce! Protect me from the she-devil!" I heard Happy, He crashes into my side causing me to choke on my milkshake. I looked down seeing Happy in my lap looking scared, I sighed placing my hand on his head. " It will be alright Happy, as long you don't do anything to make her mad," I said giving him a smile.

A few minutes later, Ezra opens the door carrying a rather large horn with decorative gems on it, my eyes wide at the horn. " Holy shit," I said mumble. She looks around the guild with a tense face " Where is Master?" She asked in a demanding tone. "He went to a meeting Tin can or have you forgotten," Mira said with a smirk, Ezra glared at Mira and looks away. " I don't have time for you old woman. "

" Gray and Natsu. I need your help." She called, Gray stood up and stretch a little and walked over to her. " What is it?" He said in a confused tone. Natsu jumped down next to me and cross his arms as he leans against the bar. Ezra looked over and glance at me with a raised eyebrow " interesting." She mumbled causing Natsu to narrow his eyes at her, which she ignored. " What do you want?" He said in a dead tone, I spun around on my stool swinging my feet while holding a sleeping Happy in my arms. " I need your help with a Dark Guild called Eisenwald." She said, Natsu looked at her and turns around jumping back up onto the second floor. " Not my problem." He said as he takes a seat.

Ezra's eyes lower at his statement but didn't push it. She gave out a sigh and looked at Gray. I bit my lip and stood up walking over to Ezra placing my hand on her arm giving her a small smile. " I will go with you, Ezra," I said causing her eyes too wide in shock, but she gives me a smile. " Thanks, Lucy." A loud thud was heard behind me, I turn around in shock to see Natsu with a blank expression on his face. " Let's go." He said as he walks out, my mouth was open in surprise, but I slowly smiled at him. " Thanks, Natsu," I mumbled softly as I walked out of the guild to my house to get ready.

Ezra Pov*

I am shocked. Beyond shock. Natsu, the Chaos Dragon is coming willingly because of Lucy. What did she do to get him to listen? She doesn't seem the type to use blackmail or something shady. I just don't understand, the others tell me that once Lucy and Natsu got back, he looked different and act differently towards her since the mission.

I watched Lucy leave the building with Natsu behind her, It's like he is chosen to be this close to her. Does she know anything about him and what he did? Probably not. I looked over noticing that Mirajane has been giving Lucy the evil look ever since she got here. I narrow my eyes at her and walked out of the building. " Let's go, Gray," I said hearing Gray scrabbling over to follow me. I will not let anyone speak about Natsu's past even if it cost my life. Lisanna spoke a couple of words before the door slam shut behind us. " They could be the strongest team" then the door closed

Lucy Pov*

I was currently at my house and noticed that Natsu had followed me home, I raised an eyebrow at him confused because at the moment he was giving a glare. " Why are you glaring at me? What did I do this time?" I said with pout tone.

Now, don't be surprised. Even though Natsu has warmed up to me. He hasn't warmed up to the point for people to know that we are friends? Well, we are not really friends. To be quite honest I have no fucking idea what we are to each other. All I know is that he hangs out with me more than anyone else and I am scared if anyone finds out about him being friends with me. He will take off or ignore me.

He rolls his eyes at me and gave out a growl of irritation. " Of all things you do. Did you decide to go with Ezra and that stripping fucker to take care of a Dark Guild? You will get yourself killed." He said in an annoying tone, I frown and place my hands on my hips. I raised my eyebrow at him. "What about Ezra and Gray? They could get themselves killed as well." I said he stood up walked over to the front door. " They can take care of themselves. You are a different story." He said walking out closing the door behind him. My blood boiled in rage ' How dare him to say that I can't take care of myself? I been roaming and fought many bandits for a whole year without him.' I thought as I quickly pack a small bag and walked out the door with a silent Happy behind me.

We stood at the train station, I sat on a bench with happy in my lap and Natsu was a foot away from me on a wall with his eyes closed. Just thinking about what he said made me mad all over again and I was going to prove him wrong that I can take care of myself without. I don't need a fucking babysitter. A few minutes later, Ezra came up with a small wagon full of luggage, I sweat drop for being over-prepared, but I didn't push it. Gray stood between us, looking at me and then at Natsu. " Um. So Natsu why did you decided to come along?" Gray asked looking at the Dragon Slayer with a curious gaze. Natsu opens his eyes, stared at Gray for a few seconds and closed his eyes ignoring him completely. Gray gave him a glare and walks away while mumbling. " Fucking dick." Ezra sighed and gave me a smile which I return. " Thank you for coming to Lucy and Natsu. I will explain once we get on the train." In the corner of my eyes, I noticed that Natsu tensed up when Ezra said 'train'.

The train arrived a few minutes later, I got on board with Gray and Ezra behind me. I sat down close to the window, Erza and Gray sat in front of me. I looked around noticing that Natsu wasn't with us. I bit my lip thinking that I might have done something wrong. " Don't worry he got on board, he went to a different room. He has a private room when he boards trains." Happy said beside me, I blinked in confusion. " Why is that?" I asked. " Um well… He gets sick when he boards on trains. So they said they gave him a private area to rest." He said nervously, my eyes wide in realization. " Mavis! Where is he?" I said in a demanding tone, causing happy to jump."I can't Natsu will kill me If I take you to where he is." He said in a scared tone. Ezra stood up picking up Happy. " Let's go we don't leave any comrades alone in their own pain." She said in a terrifying demand tone and we follow her to find Natsu with a scared Happy leading the way.

We stopped at a door that said " Do not Disturb" on it. I reach for the door and open the door slowly, I peeked inside and noticed that the area was quite large for just one person. It had two couches one with it's back to us and another to it side. There was also a bar with no bartender and also I noticed a black cloak on the bar. The blinds on the windows were down and closed making it a little dark, but still be able to see around. I stepped inside and looked around. " Are you sure he is in here Happy?" Gray said looking at the place with a bored expression and no shirt. " Yep, this is the spot." He said flying over to his coat picking it up showing it to Gray. I looked at the couch and it looked clean, no one has sat in it for awhile. I walked around the bar and gasp loudly, Behind the bar sat Natsu with his back on the wall with an empty drink in his hand. His face and chest were covered in sweat. When I gasped He open his eyes slowly and they were glowing yellow, he tries to give his best glare, but he was in so much pain that he glare didn't affect. I was about to step forward til Gray stopped me. " Are you insane! He is like a wounded dragon right now and he could hurt you." He hissed quietly, Natsu gave out a deadly growl. " Go… away." He said in a pained tone, I took a deep breath and walked over to him slowly.

Each step I took he would give out a warning growl and his eyes would darken, I should have looked for something like this. Natsu dragon senses are super sensitive and being on the train would make his scents of smell go crazy because all the scents from the different area are hitting him all at once. I stopped at his feet and I slowly crouch down in front of him giving him a sad look. " You moron. Why didn't you tell me?" I said softly, causing him to growl loudly at me. " Get… the… fuck… out" He said panting heavily. I shook my head at him and crawled beside him slowly. " I don't think so. Come on Natsu. You helped me, let me help you." I said taking the glass that he holds tightly. It took a few minutes for him to loosen up the empty glass and once he did, I took it out of his hand and place it on the bar. " Gray come here and help me." I looked over to see him with a shocked face. " Hell fucking no! I am not going to get myself killed!" He shouts causing Natsu to growl. I roll my eyes at him throw Natsu's arm over my shoulder. " Pussy," I mumbled to myself, then I heard Natsu chuckle and groan. " Ok Natsu, I need your help to get you off this floor." I said as I lift both myself and Natsu off the ground with no help from him.

Boy, this guy weighs a ton for an average size guy and, plus it doesn't help that I am only one doing this. Once we stood up, we slowly walked around the bar to the couch. I sit him on the couch and helped him lay down. " OK look buddy. You need to lose some weight." I said placing my hand on his head causing him to sigh in delight. My eyes blinked quickly and an Idea popped in my head, I lift Natsu head and sat down slowly so I won't move him. I lay his head on my lap and ran my fingers through his salon hair. He began to relax and went straight to sleep.

" What the actual fuck just happened?" I heard Gray, I look up seeing them with a shocked expression on their faces. " I must be dreaming to see Lucy calming the Chaos and helping him through his motion sickness," Gray said as he sat on a bar stool pouring himself a strong drink I assume, Ezra walks over to the couch next to us and sat down, She gave me a sad smile. " I am glad that he has someone to depend on." She said sadly as she stared at Natsu, I smiled softly as ran my fingers through his hair. " Well He helped me when I had my moments , So I should pay the favor by helping him," I said with a smile as I watch the sleeping dragon.

Makarov Pov*

I frown slightly. ' I have a bad feeling about something, Maybe it's Chaos destroying a town, or Ezra or is it Gray?" I sighed heavily as I took a big gulp of my drink. " What's got you in a depressed stage Makarov?" Master Bobo asked with a creepy smile on his face. " I just have a bad feeling that's all," I mumble trying to drink the gut feeling away. " Hey, how is Chaos doing anyway?" Someone asked, My eyes harden a little and soften when I remember him being so different to the new girl Lucy. " He is doing better actually, He has taken a liking to our newest member." A crash was heard throughout the building and everyone was looking me with a surprised look on their faces. " I want to meet this girl." " It probably won't last long." "Poor girl is going to get herself hurt." " Does she even know about his past?"

I closed my eyes and sigh taking another sip, in the corner of my eyes I noticed a mechanical bird standing there with a card in its metal peak. I took the card and open it revealing Lisanna. " Gentlemen I give you Lisanna, the number one favorite on Sorcerer Magazine." He said proudly.

" Hello master, I have something exciting and terrifying to tell you, Natsu, Ezra and Gray form a team!" She said shyly, My heart dropped and my face went white. " He will kill them! They are fools!" I shouted and Lisanna gave him a smile. " Also Lucy is with them, Natsu only join because of her. Anyways master that's all the news I have for you. Bye!" Then she disappears.

It was deathly quiet, I was so so shocked at the information that my mind was running around. " They will destroy a whole city," I said then everything went black as I fainted in shock.

Lucy Pov*

Ezra explains about the guild and how she heard rumors that they were planning something evil with something called Lullaby. She was planning to go after the Dark Guild, but she changes her mind and need help so that's why she asked Natsu and Gray to come. Well, we were going on along till I fell asleep with Natsu on my lap and they left us on board.

I woke up and looked around the larger room and noticed that Ezra and Gray were gone. I facepalm myself and mumble. " Those morons!" I grumble then I heard a growl, I look down seeing Natsu sitting up. "Hold on Natsu you are still not feeling well," I said placing my hand on his shoulder to stop him, He turns his head to the door giving off a warning growl. " Grab my cloak, Lucy." He said in a demanding tone, I gasp and my eyes wide slightly. 'He said my name.' I thought as I got up and grab his cloak, I turn around walked over to Natsu who was trying to stand. " Here let me help you Natsu," I said softly holding on his arm to help him stand up straight. Then the door opens wide open revealing a man with a dark aura around him. " Oh, I didn't know if anyone was in here. They said this room was empty" He said with a dark smile, I felt Natsu tense up a little. " Lucy… Run." I heard him say, I shook my head and gave him a glare. "I am not leaving," I said in a dead tone, He groans started titling. But I held him up

" Well Hello beautiful lady, Why don't you ditch this dude and come have some fun with me." He said in a flirty tone. Red flags went up and I grip Natsu's arm tightly. " Hell no," I said giving him a dark glare. His face fell to a glare and closed the door behind him. " Well Looks like we are going to have fun, either way, huh." He said. Everything happens in a blink of an eye, one second the train stopped completely catching us off guard, I fell to the floor and I noticed a foot coming to my face. The pain went through my face as I got kicked in the face and flow to the back of the train knocking the breath out of me.

" You done fucked up kid." I heard Natsu say, I looked up seeing him standing up and his magic raging out of control in rage. " What's your name kid? I want to know the name of the kid that dare hurt Lucy in my presence." He hissed out smoke came out of his mouth and nose like a real dragon. I gasp noticing that his face had dragon-like scales on it and I stared in fright and awe at the power Natsu possess. I am very grateful that his enemy is front of him and not me.

The guy snorts at Natsu. " My name is Kageyama and who is the person who ass is going to to get kicked and taking his girl name. Huh?" He said in a cocky tone, I gulped when Natsu eyes began to glow dangerously. " My name is Natsu Draco, the Son of The Black Dragon, Acnologia." Kage's face began to go pale when he realized who he was standing up against. " The S-class Dragon Slayer." He panic, I title my head at the information. ' S-class mage?' I thought to myself.

I stood up slowly, watching them both. Then the train started up again and I flew forward smacking into Natsu, who stood strong, but still stumble a little. Kage fell backward smacking into the door and something flew out of his jacket landing on the ground a few feet away from us. A skull-like flute with three eyes lay there looking up at us and my eyes wide at the realization. " Lullaby," I mumble catching Natsu's attention as He looks down seeing the flute, Kage sat up and quickly grabs the flute then ran . I throw Natsu's arm over my shoulder and walked over to the window. " We have to get back up and inform Ezra," I said as I open the window, Natsu looked at me with a blank expression. " You are going to be the death of me." He mumble, I blinked and my face went red. " What the fuck Natsu!" I shouted as we jumped out of the window and somehow Ezra was a lot closer than we expected.

I heard a yelp and grunt and tires screeching on the ground. I open my eyes noticing I was landing on something firm and it was breathing, I looked up to see Natsu laying there with a red forehead. " Are you ok?" I asked placing my hand on his head and got off of him, He pushes my hand away. " Yeah, I am fine." He said he reaches his hand out touching my cheek, I flinched in pain where Kage kicked me. Natsu growled dangerously. " I told you, you need my protection. Dark guild men like that don't care about anything, as long they get what they want." He mumbled causing me to blush, but I gave him a smile " I know, But that doesn't mean I want to help." He looks at me and sighed heavily, he stands up and helps me off the ground. We turn around and noticed that Gray's eyes were about to pop out of his eye sockets. " What the fuck did you do!" He shouts and ends up getting hit on the back of the head by Ezra. " Forgive me for leaving you guys on the train, you may hit me if you wish." She said as she kneels down in front of us.

I laugh nervously at her state, then I went serious mode. " Don't worry about it. We have important matters, we saw Lullaby. Lullaby is a Song of Death, the tune can siphon on any life that hears it causing a mass-death curse. Lullaby was also forged by Zeref the Dark Wizard" I explain, Ezra eyes wide and stood up quickly. "It's worse than I thought. We have to follow that train!" She demands.

 **Hey guys, sorry about this. I trying my best to get all this chapter up as fast as I can. So here Chapter four and Chapter Five will be up shortly. Enjoy**

 **LovelyRose94**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Erigor, the Grim Reaper

When I was a little girl I remember begging my mom about taking the Magic Four Wheeler for a ride. But we couldn't get around to it, My mother was always sick and my father wasn't there all the time. The maids there didn't have any magic and I was too young to drive it. Now years later, Here I am holding on my dear life with Natsu on my lap once again. My first-time experience with a Magic Four Wheeler will forever haunt my mind especially when Ezra is the driver.

I held on to Natsu so he won't slide off the small seat, Happy was next to me staring at him with pity look. " I'm sorry Natsu, I tried to stop them from seeing you like this." He whimper, But Natsu didn't respond. I place my hand on Happy's head and gave him a soft smile. " Don't worry Happy. I am sure he will understand."

" Ezra! You have to slow down!" Gray shouted outside of the vehicle, I frown wondering where Gray was. I place Natsu on the seat and open the window looking over seeing him on the roof. " Are you insane!" I called out, He ignore me as he looked at Ezra with worried eyes. " We don't have time to slow down, We have to stop them from using that flute," Ezra said as drove, slinging the car around, making us slide to one side to the other. I looked down to make sure Natsu didn't fall off the seat. Happy was struggling to keep him on the seat, I went over and helped him. " You are going to drain your magic once you get there Ezra!" Gray cried out and I bit my lip, They are both right, but the faster we get there. The faster we will stop them from hurting innocent people.

We arrived at a station called Kunugi Station and noticed that place was in chaos, people were running around in fright and the knights had blocked the entrance of the station. The people were shouting and demanding some answers of this Dark Guild that hijacked a train. I looked out of the window, my brain was running a mile as everything began to take process. " Why would they hijack a train? I mean it tracks lead to one way. What are they planning." Happy question. " We need to hurry, Maybe we can catch them at Onibus Town," I said to Ezra who nods her head at my statement. I slide back into the vehicle and lean against the back of my seat as Ezra started the car up.

Gray was finally inside the car and he was staring at the sick Natsu with disbelieve. " Out of all weakness. I never would've thought of it would this." He said with a sigh and looks up at me. " What did you do to him?" He asked bluntly, I blinked in surprise at his bluntness . " I don't know what you mean Gray?" I said in confusion. He looks back at Natsu who looked a little greener from before. " Natsu isn't someone that magically becomes friends with anyone unless they did something to make him his friend. He is always alone and he never bothers to be friends with us. Shit, he put Loke in the hospital because he annoyed him. Has he told you anything about his past?" He said looking up at me, He looked surprised at my blank face.

" I don't care about Natsu's past or what he did. Everyone deserve a second chance at being human. Plus I considered Natsu and Happy to be my first friend. It's not like he is the only one with a dark past." I said looking out the window as the memories of my time began to run through my head.

Lucy's Flashback*

7 years and 2 months ago

No one knew what went on behind the black door to my Uncle's house, I always knew what it meant to go through that Black Door. The chains, the whips, and others that left markings or broken my bones. I was so young and innocent, all of that was broken expect my virginity I am very grateful that he didn't take that from me. The first time he took me to the Black Door was two months after the death of my mother and father. I was the reason to seal my own fate to that cursed place…

The place was slightly smaller and way too colorful than my family's place, but it was still large. During that time, my Aunt and Uncle were happy to have me there and were taking care of me, but one day I was walking down the hallway and noticed the black door down further down the hallway. It gave off a dark aura that sends shivers down my spine and leaving goosebump down my arms. " Lucy? What are you staring at honey?" My younger self looked at my Uncle who had a dark look on his face and I didn't seem to notice at the time. " What's behind that door, Uncle?" I asked He walked beside me and stuck out his hands, I took his hand and we walked down the hallway getting closer to the door. " Don't worry Lucy, There is nothing to be scared about." He said in a sinister tone, His hands were going very cold for some reason. Once that door open and closed behind us, my small little body went still and for once in my life I was truly terrified.

He first used a leather whip and he would only use that till I got use to it, then he would use something else. At first, I only visit the Black door every month, then it became a few weeks to every day. Burn marks to whip marks, sometimes he will wrap my head with a towel and pour water on me. He would hang me upside down or chain me to a post as he releases spiders or snake, I can still feel the venomous snake and spiders crawling up my body.

The day he put me into the hospital he was having a bad day and he used everything on me then he takes out a whip that had small leather ropes and began to lash me with it. The pain was intense and I just want it all to end, then he got way too close to my neck and collarbone, he smack it and blood began to pour down my chest. My prays were answered I was dying and I was so happy that I was smiling at my uncle. " Well, you done fucked up Uncle." He was furious both at himself and my comment. I began to laugh insanely and each time I did the blood began to come out faster. My chest was burning and my body was going numb, my vision was a blur and a scream rang through the room as I blacked out.

I was ready to go to the other side, but something was pulling back to that forsaken place. I was almost there to the light, I practically was running to the light I could hear my mother calling my name, But something caught me and pull me back to the real world and that is when everything went blank really.

Flashback End*

I could barely remember bits and pieces after that, I know I came to and after I recover, My uncle did...What? It just went blank there, it's like someone erase that part of my memory and I woke up with all the blood everywhere in the room and body parts were all over the walls the ceiling and I cover in it as well. I didn't scream or cried out as I stare at an arm that had my mother's keys and it was holding them very tightly. So I grab them and a couple of things then left the place, I travel across Foire for a whole year, trying to find a place to call home. Each day I took care of my wounded shoulder and each day I stay away from human society unless I need food or clothes.

A sharp turn knocked me out of my trance and I noticed that Gray was not in the car with us, He was back on the roof shouting at Ezra to be careful and to slow down. Natsu somehow got on my lap while I was in deep thought and Happy was resting on Natsu's chest. The car came to a complete stop making all of us fall out of our seat. Natsu gave out a growl at the impact and he mumbled. " She is so dead when I am done recovering." He mumbled then he went silent, I open the door of the car and got out noticing Gray laying on the ground in front of the car. " For fuck sake, Ezra warn us next time." He grumbles as he got up dusting his clothes off.

Gray and Ezra ran up to the station without helping me out, So I had to give Natsu a piggyback ride and thanks to Happy he helped me get Natsu on my back. We arrived at the station when I noticed that people were crowded around and they were being blocked by the station people. " We want answers!" " My daughter is on that train!" "What is going on?!" People were shouting and screaming for answers. I pushed through the crowded apologizing as I went through. I stepped out and sweat drop when I see Ezra standing there demanding answers. I sigh and mumble. " Mavis, Why did I come along with a bunch of morons." Natsu's growl and jumped " I wasn't talking about you, calm your jets." I walked over to Gray who had his arms cross over his chest. " They are already here. Apparently the knights are already here and they haven't come out. So I think they were taken down, they were up against powerful wizards." He said nodding his head to the doorway . " Let's go! We don't have time to lose!" Ezra said as she runs inside follow by Gray and me.

You know you would've thought that me running a little behind will have them slow down a bit, but no we were running full force. My legs were hurting from carrying Natsu and running. I looked pasted Gray and Ezra when I noticed a staircase and bodies of the Knights laying on the marble floor. I gasped softly catching their attention. " They stood no chance against a group of wizards," Gray said as his eyes narrow. " We are close. Stay on guard." Ezra said as we went up the stairs and walked through a short hallway. We stepped out and noticed a lot of dark wizards standing there with dark looks on their faces as they face us.

" Well look what we have here?" " Look at the cute blonde." " Hey, we are going to have fun destroying them" I tense my body up when I spotted Kage standing there giving me a look of hatred. " You are the bitch that got me in trouble and it looks like Chaos is an easy target as well." He comment. There is one thing I learn about Natsu. Never call him weak. Ever.

A deep rumble of a growl made everyone go quiet, I gulped as I look my shoulder seeing Natsu's head up and He was giving Kage the deadliest look that I ever saw. I let go of him as he got off my back, he stepped in front of us like the rides he was on never affect him. " Would like to say that again your pathetic excuse of a human." He said dangerously.

" Which one are asking?" A male voice spoke over the silents. We looked up seeing a man with white hair and rip black clothes floating in mid air, my eyes wide and I mumble to myself. " He is floating in mid-air." I gulped a little feeling slightly nervous at the ability. " The one he said that you are a weak target...or the one that he called the woman a bitch?" My eyes wide when I noticed Natsu's body tense up in rage. ' Why is he defending me?' I thought to myself and I looked over seeing Gray's face had a dark look on his face and Ezra looked like she already killed him seven times in her head. " Erigor…" She said causing the man name Erigor to look at her with amusement look on his face. " Welcome Fairy Flies hate to disappoint you, but the station is close permanently." He gave out a chuckle.

" What are you planning Erigor?" Ezra demands only receiving another laugh from him. " What does all station have?" He questioned us, My eye wide at the realization when I saw the broadcasting speakers that was next to him. " No, you can't be serious! You are planning to broadcast Lullaby." Ezra shouted in horror, My eyes wide as I stared with a shocked look on my face. " I don't have time for this." I heard Natsu say as he steps forward lightening up his fist with flames. " All of you are starting to piss me off." He growls as he jumps forward with a Gray behind him.

" Chaos Dragon's Fist!" Natsu yells as he knocks a couple of people down, some of the went flying into the train cart. Gray was using his Ice Maker magic on the other half of the enemies by covering the floor with ice. I looked at Erza as she began to glow, I step back and cover my eyes from the bright light, Once it was gone I looked up to see her in a silver metal armor, Her upper part had small chest piece making her breast bigger than they were before and her lower half was a long skirt that looked soft like feathers and more silver metal plates to hold it in place. In both her hands were two swords that matched her outfit, she looked like an angel, but also a warrior. " What is that?" I said in surprise and awe. " That is Erza's magic, her magic is very special and different from other Requip Magic. She can store armor and weapons to another dimension and use them in battle. That former is her Heaven's Wheel Armor. That is her most powerful armor and that also means she is not messing around."

I wasn't messing around either, these people are going to kill thousands of innocent people. I reach down and went to grab Taurus key, till I felt a presence behind. "Now, We have you doing that. Can we?" I heard Erigor say behind me than my vision went blank and all I heard was Happy's cries.

Natsu Pov*

"Lucy!" I spun around after I knocked a random guy away from me and my eyes wide when I saw Lucy over Erigor's Shoulder. I hissed " Let her go." I stepped forward with Ezra and Gray beside me. " Or what? Are you going to attack me and risk her getting hurt? I don't think so. I think she will be the perfect sacrifice for Lullaby." He said with an insane look on his face.

My blood was boiling, the flames inside me were raging within and the desire to get her back without harming her is my top priority. The other's feel the same way, I can smell the sudden rage running through them like acid. We need a plan and we need it now!

I glance at Gray than Ezra who were getting ready to attack. 'So that's the plan.' I thought to myself as I position myself to lung myself towards the bastard and grab Lucy. My black and blue flames began to form around my feet as I gather enough energy to be quick enough to grab Lucy and get out of the way, So Ezra and Gray can launch their attacks.

I lunged forward heading towards Erigor with incredible speed and I feel Ezra and Gray magic attacks behind me. I was a few feet away from him when I noticed his smirk growing bigger and he vanished leaving me in shock and still moving forward. I dodge to the right and landed a little bit away from where Erigor was at, the attacks were useless as it hits the ground where Erigor was not longer at.

" Haha! You thought you had me huh?" He said I looked around to find him in the room. " Catch me if you can Fairy Flies. AHAHAHA!" Then he was gone and he was somewhere in this station. "The Broadcasting room," I mumble, the men we defeated before started to stand up and circle around us. " I don't have time for this shit," I said as I flare up my magic. 'Hang in there Lucy.'

 **It will be a couple of days till i get chapter 6 up. I will see you guys in the next chapter**

 **LovelyRose94**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, it took so long to update. Personal reason has been going on and I haven't been in the mood to write. May this chapter longer than it was before because I have been very selfish. Chapter 7 will most likely be longer as well ( Really all depends on what's going to happen.) . So it will be awhile. I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter and like always I will see you in the next chapter.**

Chapter 6: Dragon's Rage

Natsu's Pov*

Normally people would run away from me in fear, they would stop whatever they are doing and get the hell out of my way. But I am beyond mad, my blood is boiling to the maximum level and beyond that. I had a personal mission to protect Lucy from harm and get her to open up, Master knew I am the right one for this mission and I am NOT doing a very good at it. To make matters worse the whole dark guild members decided to NOT stay down from their first ass whopping.

" I'm sorry Natsu." I look down at Happy who was in tears. My chest started to hurt a little at the sight of his tears. I don't know what to do when people cry, I was raised to kill people and show no feelings. " Don't worry Happy. I will get her back." I mumble for only him to hear, He looks up at me and wipes his tears away. " Right."

" Natsu." I look over my shoulder at Ezra who was still in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Gray and I will stay here and deal with them." She said, I glared at her for a minute and turn around ignoring her statement. " Bring her back." Ezra whispers and I knew deep down. That I need to stay away from these people after this mission. I jumped over the large group of people and landed in front of a hallway, I look over my shoulder seeing Ezra and Gray already fighting. " Will they be ok Natsu?" Happy said, I turn around and took off searching for the bastard that took Lucy.

Nothing. I already at the broadcasting room and there was no one there, not even a small scent of Lucy coming across this place. " Damnit!" I growled as I pace around the room. " Think Natsu where will he go…" I stopped dead in my tracks as I remember Master Meeting is close by, my eyes wide as I rushed out the room with Happy flying behind me. " We were wrong. Their plans weren't here, they are planning to use the Flute at the meeting where the master is all in one place." I said as I ran outside and spotted Erigor walking away casually with Lucy still on his shoulder. I gave out a deadly growl catching his attention. " I see you figure out my plan." He said turning around giving me a smug smirk. " Let the girl go!" I demand as I step forward ready to attack.

" If you want her that much, then come and get her." He said as he swings his scythe creating a huge wall of wind. Sealing us inside, Footsteps was heard behind me, I gritted my teeth together. My body was shaking from rage, He was a dead man when I find him.

" Natsu!" Happy called out as he flies over holding something shiny in his small paws, I grab the shiny objects and look down. " Those are Lucy's Keys," Gray said standing beside me, I nod my head. " Oh no! We have to give it back to Lucy! She gets all weird without them." I frown and looked at him. " What do you mean?"

" During on the mission at the Everlue, Her keys were away from her and she started to act very weird like I heard a growl from her and I felt this strange aura around it almost sinister and deadly like your Natsu. She looked scary and once she got her keys, she was very afraid." Happy said. Strange aura? And a growl like mine? No, I need more information to confirm it.

" How are we going to get Lucy back? If we can't get out of this barrier." Ezra said as she places her hand on the wind and it began to rip her armor apart. I look over at Happy who was feeling nervous. " I can get us out, but it's a one-shot thing." I glare at Happy and hissed dangerously. " Absolutely not!" Making Happy jump a little but, he looks at him. " But Natsu, We won't be able to get out here, Especially When Lucy is not here to use Virgo." He said sadly. I grit my teeth together painfully. He was right, Even though I hate when he uses that spell. That spell will tire him out and he will have a fever that will last a week.

I looked away from him feeling defeated. " Thank you, Natsu." Happy flew close to the barrier and a mysterious glow began to form around the blue cat as he builds up his magic. I watched with worry look, Happy never use that magic unless it absolutely necessary. Happy's eyes were glowing white as he releases the magic. " Dispel!" The light flashes blinding for a few seconds. After the light died down along with the wind barrier, I remove my arm away from eyes as I look forward seeing a young boy with blue hair and cat-like ears and tail laying on the ground, He wore a blue hoodie and white shorts. He had black fingerless gloves and black shoes. But the good thing was, the wind barrier was gone, because of Happy. " Is that Happy?" Ezra asked as she walks over to the little boy, I sigh and walked over standing next to her. I crouch right next to the little boy. Placing my hand on his head watching his little blue ears twitch. " Yes, This is Happy. I need you to watch over him. He is now defenseless." I said as I watch Happy open his eyes, looking up at me with light blue eyes. " Of course, You go on ahead, We'll catch up." She said as Gray walks over picking up the small child.

I nod my head. " Chaos Flight!" My black flames began to make wings on my back and I took off into the sky as I follow Lucy's scent and holding the keys in my hand tightly.

Narrative Pov*

Erigor, the death God walked on the track with a still unconscious Lucy on his shoulders. He hasn't noticed the power that leaking out of Lucy's body. The power that is fear by the world. Steam began to rise off of Lucy's body. Her face began to show scales and her canine teeth were longer than usual. Her finger twitch and her nails started to grow little by little. She is close and Erigor has no idea that fate is going to be decided by her hands or Natsu's hand.

Minutes went by when Erigor noticed a faint power rising, He turns around grinning as he spots a figure flying towards him, the figure was coming closer by the seconds and it was a very pissed off Dragon Slayer as he lands a few feet from Erigor, Who was grinning darkly. " Well, that didn't take you long to get out of the barrier." He said. Natsu didn't answer as he stares at Lucy's body with a tense gaze as if he knows that something dangerous was coming out of Lucy. " Mavis sake." He said as his eyes wide in shock, surprising Erigor with his shocked expression and then the pain rip through him as bright red flames began to dance wildly around Lucy. Erigor drops Lucy and jumps back away from the raging flames.

Lucy began to stand up slowly, a deep and deadly growl rumble through Lucy's chest. Her normal clothes began to slowly burn off showing off the large scar on her collarbone and some on the scars on her legs, then it stopped burning, but the flames kept dancing around her. Natsu was shell shock, the girl that he supposed to get information from and protect is a Dragon Slayer, not any Dragon Slayer. But the Fire Dragon Slayer. There was a legend that The Fire Dragon King fled from his home and disappear over a four hundred years ago. But there was no proof, that it was alive. Until now.

Lucy lifts up her head revealing bright red-orange eyes as she stares Erigor down. The Death God ripped his cloak off his body throwing the flames cloak down the canyon. He looks up at the girl and his face went pale in fright. She giving off a bloodthirsty aura as she stares him down. Lucy tilted her head to the side and gave Erigor dark smirk as spoke. " Dragon's Rage." She said in a layer tone as if there was another voice combining with her voice, Her magic began to build making the flames intense and extremely hot, melting the rocks and the metal beams on the train tracks were turning bright orange and yellow from the heat. The wood burst up into flames making a crackling and popping sound as the flames devour it. Distracted from the power Erigor was caught off guard, Lucy was in front of him within seconds standing a few inches from his face, then she backhands him to right causing him crash into several canyons a few yards out, leaving a trail of dust and smoke.

Lucy turns around facing where Erigor landed as she was about to jump, Natsu jumps in front of her taking her eyes off from her prey. Anger and annoyance, Lucy release her powers towards the Dragon Slayer, but it was blocked by black flames.

Black, blue, red, and orange flames dance around, Lucy stared at Natsu with a curious face as she looks over his powerful figure and she was in awe at the beautiful black flames. " Luce." He said causing her to snap out of her trance, looking into his glowing yellow eyes as he stepped closer with her keys in his hands. He stands in front of her staring down at her. They were so close, just barely touching, they can smell each other's scent and feel the warmth of each other body. It was getting intense, the longer they stay there the hotter it got and it was getting very hot, the tracks broke right under their feet from their flames Natsu quick reflexes grabbed Lucy and using his Chaos Flight to the other side of the tracks.

But something happens when they touched, a vision of two people dancing exotically in the flames, they were fully naked as they dance, skin were touching one another, but the flames didn't reveal their faces as they dance along with the flames. Then it disappears throwing Natsu off balance, but he held Lucy firmly who was back to normal and was unconscious again. He places the girl on the tracks brushing her blonde hair away from her face as he watches her.

Natsu Pov*

' Lucy is a Dragon Slayer. Not just any Dragon Slayer, but a Fire Dragon Slayer.' I thought to myself. "'Why would she hide something like this? I need to inform Master and do some digging.' I narrow my eyes as I look over spotting Erigor flying back over to the tracks, I stood up and waited for him

Erigor had a dark look on his face as he stares at Lucy, I took off my cloak throwing it over her body to cover up her scars. I looked at Erigor's face when I noticed blood and blister on the left side of his face. His eyes were swollen, barely seeing his left eye." That bitch will get what she is coming!" Erigor shouted as he jumped forward with his scythe in his hand getting ready to attack us both. I blocked the sharp blade with my left arm " Back off buddy, I am your opponent now," I said pushing him away her and jump after him punching him on the good side of his face as crash down on the tracks causing it to shake. Erigor jumped back up and launched forward swing his scythe around like a madman. I dodge his raging attacks and when I found an opening I took, I struck his stomach knocking the breath out of him and spun around kicking him further down the tracks.

He began to laugh, this guy was going insane from rage. He stood up and I noticed that he was smiling. I narrow my eyes at him and tensed up my body getting ready for any attacks when I began to notice that the wind was changing. A wall of wind forms around him as he begins laughing insanely. " I figure it out. You are powerless now." He said causing me to growl as I jumped forward getting ready to knock his teeth out with my flaming fist. Nothing happens, my flames were gone and my fist only made contact with the barrier that only began to cut my already injured hand. I jumped away from him and glare at him. " I was right! Haha! You can't make your own flames."

He was right about one thing, but he's wrong about something else. I smirked catching him off guard at my usual behavior. I mumble softly. " Thanks Lucy for the hint." As I began to build up my magic, unlike Lucy I didn't cause the tracks and canyon from rage within. The wind that was around the Madman began to disappear causing him to freak out and stare in horror. " Two Dragon Slayer?" He mumbles as I jumped towards him punching him so hard that he flew into a larger rock crashing into it, knocking him out cold. The flute fell out of Erigor's pocket and rolled on the tracks by my feet. I reached down picking up the cursed flute, Glaring at the flute. " You were a pain the ass to get," I said as I turn back around jumping over the tracks landing right next to Lucy, I crouched down as I sighed in relief

I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand as I watched her face with a hard look on my face. " No wonder you wear these clothes, to hide the scars of the past. " I said pulling my hand back and rub my chest wear the scar I got from Ancologia struck me. " But you are still a mystery girl and I am going to figure it out," I said with a soft smile on my face. " You are quite interesting as well." A screeching noise caught my attention as I look up seeing Ezra driving on the tracks towards us, I stood back up and step over Lucy preparing to stop the vehicle if needed, The car came to a screeching halt that made my ears ring for a second. Ezra jumped down walked over to me with a relief look on her face. " How is she?" She asked looking down at Lucy with raised eyebrow when she noticed my cloak was on her. I step in front of her blocking her vision. " She is still out cold, I got the flute," I mumble showing her the flute, Ezra takes it and nods her head. " Let's go and give this to the Master." She said I turn back around picking up Lucy walking around, the door swings opens revealing Gray as he jumps out and moves out of the way.

" The fuck happen to this place." He asked looking at the melted tracks with a shock expression, I place Lucy on the couch and got out of the death trap. " Do you really need to ask," I said as I took flight to where Master was, hopefully, he will give me some answers.

 **I really appreciate you guys for letting me know about my story and I understand that the grammar in my story makes you guys cringe and want to throw a grammar book at me. I a good amount of time on this chapter, before I had to stop because of a personal reason. So please be patient and understand that I am trying my best. Thank you for reading this Chapter and I will see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **LovelyRose~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I finally finished Chapter 7! It's been very rough and difficult. Those of you that read my first one. There are new changes! I guess you could say I made it more dramatic ( I think? lol) and those of you that are new hang on your seat. Now! I have an important message at the end of the story! So I won't stop you guys from reading. I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 7 of Dark Scars!**

Chapter Seven: Lullaby

We arrived where the meeting took place and Master was outside of the place with a stern look on his face. " What are you doing here?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. I turn around letting Ezra deal with the explanation, I open the door to the car looking inside seeing Happy's human form taking care of Lucy. " How are you feeling Happy?" He looks up at me giving me a smirk and nods his head. " You still can't talk huh?" causing Happy to look down and nods his head. "It's alright buddy, Watch her I have to speak with Master privately and we can go home," I said as I closed the door and walked over to Master who was talking to Ezra and Gray.

Something was stirring from the Flute, something was coming and it was not good. I narrow my eyes and gave out a warning growl causing everyone to look over at me. Master frown and looked down at the flute, then the eyes started to glow.

Master quickly dropped the flute and everyone moved out of the way, I stay in front of the car getting ready for anything. A bright light blinded me for a few seconds and once I got our vision back, my eyes wide at a larger at the sight in front of us. " Souls. I will devour all of your souls." The creature screams out, I gritted my teeth feeling very annoyed that we went through so much trouble to get the damn flute and it turns out to be a fucking demon. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"That's one of Zeref's magic," Master said in horror. The creature was taller than a mountain and it looks like it was made out of wood with holes in them. " This is one of the demon's from Zeref's book." A large man wearing the bright purple outfit and wearing makeup. The sight of him made me cringe because he was smiling the whole time. " Wait you are saying that Zeref created this!" Gray shouted his face went pale as the realization hit him. " Zeref has Living magic, which in this state can give an object life." Master finished.

I heard the door up behind me, I spun around growling. " Something is wrong with Lucy!" Happy used his sign language so fast that I almost didn't understand him, tears were falling down his as he side steps, my eyes wide when I noticed the familiar state. She was panting heavily and steam was coming off her skin once again. 'The hell? I gave her the Keys. What's going on here?' I thought as I watch her in pain as she began to change. My eyes widen even more as I turn around back to the creature. " It's Lullaby that is causing this. The dragon instinct in her is waking her up." I mumble catching Happy's attention. " What's going on Natsu?" He signed with one hand wiping his tears away, I turn back around flaring up my magic. " Happy stay with Lucy and close the door, don't let anyone it. You hear me?" I demanded. " Aye." he closed the door behind him and a soft click was heard.

" All of your souls are mine now!" He roars staring down at us, I stepped forward getting ready for a fight. " Not while I am standing," I said, footstep were heard on each side of me, glancing over to left and right to see Ezra and Gray getting ready to fight. I looked back at the creature feeling slightly annoyed. ' Yep, I definitely need to stay the fuck away from them.' I thought to myself as I launch forward with Gray and Ezra behind me.

Narrative Pov*

Black and blue flames lite up the skies combining with ice and steel. Lullaby, Zeref's demons roar through the night as the three strongest team attacks. Each blow from Natsu and the others attack gotten stronger and stronger. But Lullaby stood strong, it was taking everything out of them. Natsu wasn't finished as he creates more magic for his last attack.

Till an explosion was heard behind them and a unmanly scream, everyone turns around seeing the vehicle that Lucy and Happy were in. Is now on fire, gasp and cries echo through the night till a male figure came out of the flames. The figure was Kage from the dark guild and it was too late for him the red flames consume him whole turning him into nothing, but ashes everyone stared in horror at the horrible death, the flames went like water was pour on the flames revealing Lucy in her dragon stage standing over the unharmed Happy as he lays at her feet. The cloak that Natsu gave Lucy covers her most of her scars and scales as she stood there with a rage face.

Lullaby roar in delight at the sight of Lucy and it spoke. " The Lost Dragon lives!" It said as the creature rushes forward, Lucy jumps forward with great speed, as she punches the large creatures making it stumble back. Bright red flames clear the sky, it looks like a real dragon fighting against a monster. The cries from lullaby grew louder and louder from the flames attacks.

Lucy lands a few feet away from the group without a word or a single glance. The group were in shocked at the news of the Lost Dragon was among the human, but something bothers them. Natsu was standing in front of the group watching and waiting, he would not let anyone gets passed him, the tension on the man's body were giving off warning signs as if he was protecting them from the fight between Dragon and Demon.

Lucy landed away the demon as she glares at it, The demon roar with laughter as it spoke. " You think you can defeat me Dragon! You will become my first victim!" He said with delight, but what he doesn't realize that he is the one defeated. Lucy began to build up her magic with a very powerful attack, the air grew hot and it was getting harder to breathe. Everyone was sweating from the extreme heat wave coming her. Lullaby glared at the powerful magic and began to build for his attack. " You will die first Lost Dragon and I will use your power to bring chaos and destruction to this world." Lullaby released his magic aiming towards Lucy, till nothing came. Shocked flashed across the demon's face, that his attack had failed. The attacks from both Natsu's group and Lucy had created giant holes around his body.

Lullaby roar in rage as he charged towards Lucy with blind rage. The fire flared around Lucy as it forms a flaming dragon, Lucy gave out a dragon's roar as she spoke. " Fire Dragon Spear!" The flaming dragon flying forward piercing through Lullaby's chest creating a giant hole, the flames that stayed on the demon's body began to spread like wildfires, Lullaby scream and roar in pain as the flames devours his body leaving nothing, but ashes.

It's was silent from the group as they stared at the giant pile of ash blow away from the wind. Lucy stood there with her back towards them, Natsu takes a step forward stepping making a small amount of noise causing Lucy to spin around glaring at him with her bright red eyes. Everyone took a step back, except for Natsu as went into Dragon Force. " Lucy. We are not your enemy." He said sternly as he watched her turn around, facing towards them. " What is going with Lucy? I never felt this magic coming from her before." Makarova asked directly to Natsu.

" This is not the first time this power came out, Happy only witness the beginning stage when her keys knocked away from her and the next time I witness the whole thing at the train tracks." He said as he stares at the young woman as she glares at him. " You mean that she was the only that caused all that damage!" Gray shouted Lucy gave out a deadly growl of warning. " Keep your voice down." Natsu hissed. " Apparently, those Keys have a seal on them to prevent the Dragon from coming out. I was going to inform you, but now everyone knows about it."

" What is the Lost Dragon?" Ezra asked not moving from her spot as she watches Lucy. " Igneel, the Fire Dragon King. There many stories, they say that he left his homeland and never return or he was defeated but wasn't killed that lead him it hiding." He said.

A wave of heat burst towards them, causing them to look up to only see Lucy standing a few centimeter from Natsu's face, surprising the Dragon Slayer, then she spoke in layer voice as if the dragon voice cover Lucy's soft voice. " You know nothing, Son of the Black Dragon." Her voice shook everyone putting fear into them, but Natsu stood strong as he faces." Release Lucy. You fulfilled your deed of defeating Lullaby." He demanded to only get a growl from her. " Listen very carefully Boy, You have 8 years till Lucy becomes one of you and failed to protect her again, then she dies from my flames." Natsu's eye wide in shocked at his statement. " What?" He mumbled before he can ask what the dragon meant, Lucy body gave out and fell forward. Natsu catches her and stares at her normal face. " What did he mean by 8 years and she will become like you?" Someone asked, Natsu gulped and stared at Lucy with a confused look on his face. " I have no idea."

" Listen Up!" Makarova shouted staring at everyone. " No one speaks about this to anyone, If it true that Lost Dragon has returned then we must not tell the Council or panic will spread!" Everyone agreed as they form a plan if words do get out, Natsu picked up the sleeping Lucy and walked away, leaving everyone behind. " How the hell are we going to explain about this?!" Someone shouted The place was trashed that were surrounded by burnt trees. The building that held the meeting was destroyed, lying in ruins. " Umm. Well. We got to go!" Master said as he takes off with the rest of the members following behind him.

Natsu Pov

It's been a couple of days, it would be another day or so till they arrived at Magnolia. They were currently camping for the night in the forest. Everyone was exhausted from the other day event and confused, but no one talked about it. I didn't want talk about it, everything was coming at once. Lucy was a Dragon Slayer. She has 8 years of what? And If I failed she will die from the very flames that are sealed inside her and also, her scent is changing. The magic from her Stellar magic is barely there, it was overcome by the dragon slaying magic. Lucy Key's looked fade as if the glowing keys were slowly losing.

Everyone fell asleep to regain their strength, I was staring at the campfire then my gazed shifted over to were Happy and Lucy lay. Happy woke up a couple of hours ago, it took us awhile to calm him down, then he just walked over to the sleeping Lucy and lay down next to her falling asleep.

" You should be sleeping Natsu." a voice spoke startling me, I looked over seeing master's awake and staring at me. " I can't believe that this girl has one of the most powerful Dragons sealed inside of her." I blurted out. " I feel the same, Beside the big news. Is there anything else?" I closed my eyes picturing the large scar on her left shoulder to her collar bone. " Something else happens to her, she has so many scars and there was one that cover her shoulder like she was torture or something. She won't talk about it, when Happy brought it up there was this dead look on her face and then she started to cry." I sighed as I lean my back against a tree, looking up at the stars.

" I see. Keep her close Natsu, you are probably the only one that can get through to her." He said as he lays back down.

I stood up and walked over to the sleeping Lucy, placing my hand on her head, frowning a little. " Looks like I have to keep you close," I said sadly. " I shouldn't have you this close. I am a monster and a killer, I do hope that you will not find out." I said as I sat next to them as I fell asleep.

 **Alright! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter it was very difficult from having writer block and work. ( sigh sadly) Anyways! I planning on making another Fairy Tail story ( I am still deciding on it) but I will let you know. So to the important message! for the next couple of weeks, I will be slightly busier, I will still be working on Chapter 8. It just will take some time and I will definitely make it a long Chapter. Since it's going to be mostly about Lucy and Natsu ( Spoiler!) Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter of Dark Scars!**

 **LovelyRose94~**


End file.
